


水到渠成

by dahliafafa



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliafafa/pseuds/dahliafafa
Kudos: 18





	水到渠成

关生小心将爱人扶进车里，一向酒量都不错的张生，今日不知怎么回事，在自己的生日宴会上没喝几杯就已然醉倒。只好结束宵夜，带张生回去，一大帮叫嚣着要去唱k的朋友大呼不过瘾。

司机将两人载往张生住处。一路上张生都埋首在关生颈窝，哼哼唧唧，一双手也不太老实，一会儿偷袭爱人的腰，一会儿捏捏爱人的脸。

“哼，今日你饮多咗，唔同你计较”关生报复性的对着爱人精心gel好的头乱揉一气，不得不说，爱人的后脑勺真是出奇的好看，饱满圆润，就好像一件艺术品，手感也非常好。

好不容易把这只酒后撒娇的人形犬带回家，关生累的摊在沙发上“呼~真係好鬼麻烦！”

“我冲个凉先~”张生摇摇晃晃走进浴室。关生有些狐疑，往日这个“淫男人”都得痴缠自己一番非要两个人共浴，今天倒是很爽快。

关生撇撇嘴，拿出家里的小哑铃，开始做起了运动。浴室里的水声一直未停歇，关生这边已经做完了几组，张生却还没有出来。

“喂，你喺度做紧咩，仲未洗完”关生奇怪道

“啊，啊好快就搞掂，我落妆啊嘛”张生有些结结巴巴

关生却有些不放心，爱人今天喝醉了，谁知道他又会不会发什么疯。关生径直推开浴室的门，却被眼前的一幕惊到了。

只见张生蹲在地上，手指一直试图插进自己的后穴，但是似乎一直不得要领，地上的润滑剂也不知道什么时候倒在了地上。

四目相对的一刹那，张生眼里滑过一丝尴尬，旋即他委屈道：“呜呜，老公呢个点整，我真係唔明~”

“你……你点解要咁样……”关生还没从震惊中回过神。

张生慢慢走到关生面前，附在他耳边一字一句道：“今次想俾你试下我入面”张生双臂环绕着爱人的脖颈，他故意做出小降娇嗔的神色，牙齿微微咬住下唇。

水一滴滴从张生的湿发下滴落，望着媚眼如丝的爱人，关生发现自己硬了。张生轻笑着，帮关生除去身上的衣服，打开蓬蓬头，两个人共浴。

水花倾泻而下。张生在背后环住爱人，一双手抚摸过爱人健硕的胸肌，在紧实的腹肌上停留稍许，一把抓住爱人已经抬头的欲望，轻轻揉搓着。张生已经抬头的分身在关生臀缝间留恋，他磨蹭着，发出了满意的叹息。

关生发现身后的爱人却突然停了下来，细碎的吻落于他的耳朵上，爱人道“我哋去床上”

关生发现，今夜的爱人和平时在床上的感觉大不相同，往日他总是气定神闲的挑起自己的欲望，然后再带着侵略的气息一寸一寸将自己占有。现在，爱人竟然跪趴在自己面前，将臀部高高撅起，要自己帮他扩张。

关生吞了口口水，他觉得自己的分身几乎涨到发痛。他拿起一旁的润滑液，讲手指慢慢伸入爱人后穴。

手指进入的并不十分顺利，很少被开发的那处本能的排斥一切进入的异物。张生感到一阵剧烈的疼痛，他浑身一震，却忍住没有发出任何声音。

两个人已是多年的伴侣，又怎会不了解对方的感受，他知道张生必然是很痛的，他这个人就是这样，叫嚷着疼的时候未必是真疼，咬紧牙关一声不吭的时候反而是真的痛了。

关生的手指迟疑了，他不忍心爱人因为自己承受这份疼痛。

张生看出爱人的不忍，他笑道：“好啦好啦，我哋都试下好唔好？又唔係第一次你入来，好耐未试过，可能一开始有d唔适应，应该好快就ok嘅”他回过头，看向关生，神情认真：“我想好好感受你，同埋今日想俾份生日礼物你。”

慢慢地，好似爱人后穴已经适应了一般，关生感觉自己的手指所到之处渐渐变得通畅，原先紧绷着的爱人也逐渐放松起来。

又过了一会儿，张生转头，按住爱人还在他后穴认真扩张的手，微微皱眉：“直接入来”

平时一向温和的关生这次却十分坚持：“唔得，等阵，我惊你会受伤”说罢，他又挤了更多润滑液在手上，将手指再次送入进去。

张生看着爱人疼惜的目光，感觉呼吸越发急促，刚刚因为疼痛有些萎靡的分身又渐渐抬头，他努力的转过头，用唇去寻找关生的唇，狠狠吻上去，两个人唇舌激烈地缠绵着，交换着彼此的津液。 他用手掌包裹着关生的柱身，手指灵活翻动，快速撸动着，难耐的喘息一点点自爱人的口中溢出。

与此同时，关生手指慢慢探索到一处，是摸起来有些硬的球状触感，他知道就是那里了。关生手指抽动，对那一点加紧刺激，不一会儿他就听到了张生细碎的呻吟。

差不多是时候了，关生抽出了手指。张生却没等到爱人马上进入自己。  
“咦？你做咩仲唔入来”欲望的升温让张生有些微喘。  
“我带套阿嘛，我最钟意嘅香蕉味斜纹超薄~”  
“我入来咯~”

温热紧致的后穴包裹着自己灼热的欲望，关生忍不住发出一阵满足的叹息，他一下下抽动着，一阵阵极致的快感很快由前端慢慢席卷至全身各处。这种分身直接被挤压包围住的刺激和平时自己被进入时的快感很不一样。他轻轻舔舐着爱人光洁的背，唇舌所到之处带起一阵阵快感的电流。

张生也随着爱人的动作一下下起伏，他很少尝试这种被填满的感觉，其实并没有感受到特别多因摩擦带来的快感，还有些痛。但是看到爱人如此快乐，内心的满足感却让他渐渐体会到了别样的快感。

张生喘息着，他转过头，坏笑的在关生耳边吐一口气，沙哑道：“老公大力d，你得唔得啊”

果然，关生呼吸一窒，也顾不得再百般温柔的怜香惜玉，一下下狠狠的插入，撞击。他轻拍张生浑圆翘挺的臀，清脆的啪啪声和两个人交合的声音交织在一起，显得格外淫靡。

张生故意发出难耐的呻吟“老公 你好棒 再大力d”  
听到身后关生的喘息声越来越急促，他努力收紧后穴，夹紧爱人的分身，自己也一下下律动着，迎合爱人的抽插。

关生感到所有快感就要到了释放的关头，他努力冲刺着，手指探向爱人的前端，包围住爱人昂扬勃发的巨大欲望，飞速撸动着。

张生的呻吟一阵高过一阵，一下下收紧的后穴让关生再也忍耐不住，将自己的欲望全数缴械。

关生退了出来，他大口喘息着，轻轻拥住爱人“多谢你嘅生日礼物，我好中意”。

张生认真望住关生，目光炯炯。他忽然展颜一笑，将一吻落于爱人面颊：“我爱你”。

关生主动将自己的唇舌递上：“我也爱你”。

两个人口舌缠绵了一番，关生却一路向下，主动将爱人还未释放的欲望纳入口中。

“嘶~”张生难耐地将手指埋入关生的发中。只听爱人口齿不清道：“知你仲未到，好心帮下你喽”

关生努力吮吸吞吐着，听到爱人越来越急促的喘息，他十分满意。

关生拿起一旁的润滑液，将手指送入自己的后穴 ，一下下抽动，他抬起头，一双美目带着氤氲的水汽，望住张生的眼：“现在，让我来感受你。”

有什么会比眼前的画面更美呢。爱人跨坐在自己身上，精瘦的腰身上上下下地快速摆动，迎合着自己的抽插。汗水浸湿了他的发，一缕碎发松松散落在额边，精致的锁骨也在灯光下闪闪发亮。

他实在是太性感了。不仅仅是完美的肉体，还有他的灵魂，他的深处，都是如此的性感，又让自己如此着迷。张生爱极了爱人快乐时迷蒙的双目，那双平时清澈无暇的大眼睛染上一层水雾，万般的柔情和娇怯缓缓流淌，直到要将他溺死在那眼波中。他中意床笫间爱人软软糯糯的叫声，让他想起幼时最爱的大白兔奶糖，那种甜蜜由舌尖传入，在他的味蕾炸出一道道快乐的烟花。

一想到爱人如此动人的姿态都是因为自己，张生就感觉自己要快乐到发狂。他总是觉得还不够，他将爱人占有的还不够多，还不够深，他想这天地只剩下他们二人，他想一生一世、长长久久，彼此的身体一直这样紧密的相连，你中有我我中有你，不顾一切地去拥抱着、亲吻着、呻吟着，深深地体会对方在自己生命中的存在。

“呜……”关生感觉身下的爱人似乎发了狂，一下下重重顶进来，越来越深、越来越用力，一双手也使劲的揉搓着自己的臀瓣，他眼中似乎有火苗窜动，那样直直地灼射着自己，好像要将两个人一同燃为灰烬。

这世间唯有以柔才能克刚。

关生俯下身，极尽温柔地将自己的唇覆于爱人唇上。那轻轻地一吻，就好像一股甘甜的清泉缓缓流入张生的燥热的心房。张生将手攀上爱人精壮的背，抚摸着他结实的背肌。他一点点吸裹着关生的唇瓣，有时又恶趣味地用牙齿轻咬住爱人的下唇 ，换来爱人一声不满的闷哼，他越吻越深，忍不住将舌头伸入爱人微张的口中去纠缠爱人的舌，在爱人的口腔中一寸寸夺掠。张生永远都记得，爱人说过和喜欢的人接吻就好像身在天堂一样。他们的天堂。

“呼~”因为长时间接吻而供氧不足的关生终于被爱人放开，他大口的呼吸着空气，面色涨红。爱人扶住他的腰，开始集中精力，每次深深进入都重重顶在他最敏感的一点上，一次比一次用力。他发现自己似乎越来越无法承受住这一波波蔓延开来的极致快感，爱人巨大的分身紧紧将自己填满，每一次进入都精准撞于最敏感那处，他发现自己口中的声音越来越大，伴随着爱人的粗喘，让人脸红心跳。

感觉到爱人温热的肠壁一阵阵收缩，将自己的肿胀越夹越紧，张生知道爱人就快迎来高潮了。他咬紧牙关，努力挺动腰身，越来越快的抽插着。

“太深了……太深了……啊……”关生已经意识不到自己在喊什么了，他只感觉呼吸越来越紧促，眼前似乎有白光闪现，那灭顶的快乐几乎让他无法承受。

“轩……轩……”张生发现爱人开始唤他的名字

“我喺度”张生凑到爱人耳边，吮吸着爱人的耳垂，再用舌舔舐爱人的耳廓。他用手掌包裹着爱人勃发的前段，快速揉搓着。

爱人尖叫着射在他手上，他一边喘息一边喃喃道：“轩……射入来……射入来”他再也忍耐不住，将所有快乐倾泻在爱人体内。

注射终生的爱情身体中寄居。

两个人温存了一会儿，就一起来到浴室清洗，关生突然笑道：“其实你係咪扮醉啰” 

“係……”张生突然觉得有些不好意思，老夫老夫了自己还要扮醉撒娇。“哎呀，我唔想佢哋打搅我哋过二人世界，如果唔係咁嘅话，仲要去唱k，宜家都冇得翻屋企”。

关生收起戏谑的笑意，突然认真道：“轩，我会永远陪住你”。

原来他一直都知道。他一直都了解自己的不安，了解自己对他几乎病态的渴求，了解自己对他的依赖与发狂依恋。他想起以前的那些日子，他情绪病发作的那些灰暗的时光，是关生一直陪在他身边，看着他情绪失控，崩溃大哭，一点点将他拖回人世间，一遍遍地说会永远陪着他。

他轻轻揽关生入怀，他们早已习惯拥抱，早已习惯这样的肉体相依。热水缓缓流淌着，张生望着因为浴室里的热气而逐渐模糊的镜子，他的视线也逐渐模糊。他知道，他们以后还会有许多个这样温暖的日子，互相依偎，直到走向彼此生命的尽头。


End file.
